prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Funky Fur Red Coord
(ファンキーファーレッド) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has made a cameo appearance in episode 25, and it officially appears in episode 27 worn by Anna Akagi. It resembles the Funky Fur Purple Coord, and the Funky Fur Gold Coord, Funky Fur Lilac Coord, Funky Fur Silver Coord, and the Funky Fur Green Coord but with different bottoms and shoes. User Appearance Tops A pink sequin tube top with two black straps inches beneath it that wrap around the torso. Over this is a lime jacket with bunched elbow-length sleeves. Several colorful patches are sewn all over it, and going down the middle is a gold zipper. Silver fur lines the shoulders and back of the neck. Included is a blue mesh choker, a gold pearl necklace with a cursive D charm, black half-gloves, two chain necklaces of yellow and blue. On each wrist are two bracelets, one is beige fur and a yellow and gold ruffle, the other is a neon green ruffle and gold chain. Bottoms A pink sequin miniskirt with small cuts in the fabric, exposing black material. Meltic StAr is vertically written in neon green on the right side, along with three stars. Included is a yellow belt with a gold heart-shaped buckle that has a red knotted bow on the side covered in blue, white, red, and yellow speckles. A white fluffy tail accessory hangs from it, and on the front is a gold loop attached to three chains, two of neon green, the other blue. Shoes Indigo boots with a thin wedge heel and gold zipper. A neon green chain wraps around the ankle with a knotted bow and beige fur pom-pom on the side. Black enamel stockings are included with the side of the leg entirely exposed, sewn together with black string. Above the left knee is a furry silver strap accent with gold pearl chains and studs. Accessory A pink sequin hat with a silver grey furry pom-pom and knotted ribbon on the corner. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 4-02.png Cometic Silhouette Arcade.png IMG 20180901 180408.png BW-B12jXK-w.jpg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg pc kiratto prichan.png Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png Main-sp kiratto prichan.png 7E5D275B-811E-4D8B-95E3-08AE3A5847E3.png Deluxe melticstar 01.png Deluxe melticstar 05.jpg Deluxe melticstar 04.png 63617EEF-8C65-45EC-8E74-3DBB5D86EE85.jpeg 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg 0996D056-B91A-4174-8FB6-A72BB24097E1.png DFDB5F99-9A31-417D-94B8-6867022E11BF.jpeg 5AF42F83-F896-44E8-9908-A9C6D2431746.png 3E89F26E-5A55-4288-B257-58581D55FA42.jpeg Dq-diYNU8AALggK.jpeg Dq-diYQU8AA154G.jpeg 75564B7C-9796-44DC-AEB1-FC7327C231E8.jpeg 0B0948C1-56C5-4499-979B-709B3AE65D97.jpeg U.S.A..png 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 7F27CCF4-6291-4361-A17E-E68024852A28.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg Dz1X6ubU0AAH3cq.jpg Dsm7R0OUwAEW9Iq.jpg 71dDFeI5BqL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! 22.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 43.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 44.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 45.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Meltic StAr Funky Fur.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Funky Fur KiraTicket.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 2.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 4.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 9.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 13.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 22.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 24.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 25.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 27.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 29.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 33.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE End Pose 3.png Meltic StAr Eyecatch.png Funky Fur Red.PNG Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Universe Queen Category:Vol. 4 Category:Anna Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord